


Перед вечностью

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>мой драббл с ФБ-2014<br/>спасибо бете their-law</p>
    </blockquote>





	Перед вечностью

**Author's Note:**

> мой драббл с ФБ-2014  
> спасибо бете their-law

Хэнк с Мари приехали за пару часов до ужина. Пока Мари разматывала бледно-лиловый шарф, Хэнк топал ногами, оббивая с ботинок снег.

— Чёрт тебя дёрнул переехать на этот сраный северный полюс, Уолт. Рассчитываешь подольше сохранить свой огурчик свежим и упругим в холоде, а?

Мари привычно одёрнула его, и Хэнк так же привычно поднял руки в жесте примирения:

— Молчу, детка, молчу. Ну, где тут гоголь-моголь? 

В гостиной Младший под руководством Скайлер нанизывал на длинную нитку огромные ягоды клюквы вперемежку с белыми хлопьями попкорна.

— П-папа! Тётя М-мари! Смотрите!

— Очень красивая гирлянда получается, Уолтер! О-о-о, а что делает наша маленькая принцесса?..

Холли, погрузив обе пухлые ручонки в миску с попкорном, сосредоточенно пускала слюни. Мари присела рядом с девочкой и заворковала восторженным голосом. Уолт вышел на кухню, где Хэнк уже вовсю хозяйничал в поисках гоголь-моголя.

— Как вы, дружище? — Хэнк прищурился на Уолта поверх гигантской кружки.

Уолт помолчал. Пожал плечами.

— Счастливы, знаешь. В основном. Переезд, в итоге, был правильным решением.

— Ну, если ты так думаешь. — Хэнк отхлебнул, усмехнулся. — Я, правда, ни хрена лысого не понял, чего это ты так вдруг бац — и решил сняться с места. Может, теперь-то хоть расскажешь? Не, ну, если не хочешь, то…

— Да нет, всё в порядке. Видишь ли… 

Его прервал звонок в дверь.

— Ждём ещё кого, Уолт? — осведомился Хэнк, приподняв бровь.

— Да. Это… Милая, я открою! Это Пинкман. 

— Мать мою за ногу! Пинкман? Джесси Пинкман, тот са…

— Да. Я потом всё расскажу, Хэнк. Извини, мне нужно… Дверь.

 

— Джесси.

Пинкман топтался на пороге, розовощёкий с мороза, в огромной, как с чужого плеча, куртке. 

— Йоу, мистер Уайт. Ну, я типа приехал. 

Уши его были алыми — то ли от холода, то ли от смущения; он стянул с головы шапку, сжал её в кулаке, свободной рукой попытался пригладить волосы.

— Кто там, Уолт?

— Джесси, милая, — сказал Уолт. — Джесси приехал.

— Кто?.. Да проходите же в дом. 

Он смотрел на покрасневший от холода кончик носа Пинкмана, на тонкую шею в распахнутом вороте куртки и пытался найти слова, которые не показались бы нелепыми после месяцев молчания.

— Я…

(скучал)

— Мистер Уайт… может, я… того…

— …так рад. Правда. 

Он сделал шаг вперёд и обнял Джесси.

— Я рад, что ты приехал.

Пинкман стоял неподвижно, с безвольно опущенными вдоль тела руками, вжавшись лицом в его шею.

— Джесси.

Плечи Пинкмана под его ладонями прерывисто поднялись и опустились, и Уолт почувствовал на своей шее тёплую влагу. Они стояли, едва заметно покачиваясь. 

— Джесси, — повторил Уолт, и снова, почти шёпотом: — Джесси.

Где-то завыли полицейские сирены. Скайлер позвала его из дома. Издалека, может, за пару кварталов, донеслись взволнованные голоса; Уолт разобрал «Он жив? Он жив?!» и, кажется, «Срочно, нужна скорая», — но сейчас это показалось ему совершенно неважным.

— Джесси, — повторил он снова, закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к макушке Джесси, вдыхая тёплый запах чистых волос. Голоса приближались.

— Господи. Господи, он, кажется, жив, — сказали у него над самым ухом, и мир внезапно опрокинулся; он разлепил веки и увидел над собой тёмный потолок и размытые бледные пятна лиц, и всё встало на свои места. 

Он ещё успел подумать о семье — о Скай, о Младшем и Холли. 

О Джесси.

Потом не было ничего.


End file.
